Eye of the Tiger
|from = movie |tvfilm = |year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = (JD) (JDGH) |nogm = 4 (Post-''JD'') |nosm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Blue (JD) Red (Post-''JD'') |gc = Persian Blue |lc = Red (Remake) |pictos = 56 (JD) 57 (Post-''JD'') |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:57 |nowc = EyeOfTheTiger |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Eye of the Tiger" by is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female boxer. Her outfit is a boxing outfit for women: red shirt, blue gloves, white and blue striped shorts with white stars with a red background on them, red socks and red Converse with blue laces. Her hair is red, curly, and in pigtails, and she wears a blue headband. Background The background is a blue boxing arena with a red background, a crowd of people, and lights. ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the background has stricter features: the edges of the ring are seen, there are more lights, and the audience behind the ring reacts more. Remake In the remake, the arena is much more realistic, there are some lights in the background that follow the beat of the song, and a pink fog covers the audience. Shake Moves The routine has 3 Shake Moves on Just Dance: All Shake Moves: Lean forward and shake your arms vigorously. Cutmypic_(1)123.png|All Shake Moves EyeOfTheTigerSMGif.gif|All Shake Moves in-game Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Throw both your arms in the air. 'Gold Move 4: ' Flex your arms. This is the final move of the routine. EyeOfTheTigerpictogramsgm.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 EyeOfTheTigerGM1Gif.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game EOTTGM1.png|Gold Move 4 EyeOfTheTigerGM2Gif.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Eye of the Tiger appears in the following Mashup: * The Final Countdown Captions Eye of the Tiger ''appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Champion's Stretch * Hook Trivia *This is the first song to show the "shake" move in a short gameplay of the song. *The dance and outfit makes it look like a sweat routine, although they weren't introduced until the next game in the series. * In the ''Just Dance Now version, there is an error with the audio; at some points of the routine, a sound when achieving a star can be heard. This can be heard best when not playing the routine when it is loaded. * This track's square consistently has the background of a previous appearance's. In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the square used Just Dance version of the background, and currently, the remake uses the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version of the background. Gallery Tex1_256x256_de3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' Eyeofthetigersqa.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' (JD:GH) Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|Eye of the Tiger (Remake) EyeoftheTigerMenu.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' on the menu eyeofthetiger_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 justdance2015eye.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games GOLDEN EyeOfTheTiger.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND EyeOfTheTiger.png|Diamond avatar EOTT DANCER.png|Coach extraction EyeOfTheTiger.png|Pictograms Videos Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Just Dance 1) Just Dance Greatest Hits Eye of the Tiger, Survivor (Solo) 5* Just Dance Now - Eye of the Tiger 5* EYE OF THE TIGER 5*Stars - JUST DANCE (UNLIMITED) Just Dance 2017 - Eye of the Tiger References Site Navigation pt-br:Eye of the Tiger ru:Eye of the Tiger Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Rock Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Downgrade Category:Deceased Artists